convergence_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Mage's Association
The Mage's Association, sometimes referred to as simply The Association, is an an international, self-preservative and self-defense organization formed by practitioners of magecraft for the purpose of controlling, concealing, and developing Magecraft. It hails from the [http://typemoon.wikia.com/wiki/TYPE-MOON Type-Moon] canon. For the most part, they seem to peacefully coexist alongside the Holy Church, though they don't always see eye to eye on everything. Role The Ties That Bind - The Watchful Eyes In the aftermath of The Ties That Bind and The Watchful Eyes, Shiki Tohno and Aoko Aozaki submitted the Crossed Testimony and the Gotham City Incident Report. Both of the reports happened to be suspiciously similar to each other, both of them involving the two individuals being transported to unfamiliar worlds and being grouped up with a number of other unknown figures, three of said figures being "Traitors" that sought to kill everyone from the inside. The Association took note of this, but refrained from taking action, as they lacked a substantial amount of information to go off of, and they wished to prevent needless panic within the community of mages. Furthermore, if such an anomaly happened twice, it was bound to happen again. At least, that was what Director Barthomeloi Lorelei reasoned. As such, the Crossed Testimony and the Gotham City Incident Report became classified documents, for the eyes of the higher-ranked members of the Association and the Church, whom the Association contacted and warned of, just in case. The two organizations have, as a result, begun working closely in secret from here on out. Monokuma Rising After Kirei Kotomine returned to his world after the events of Monokuma Rising, he submitted the Monokuma Incident Report to the Mage's Association and the Church. He was the one who suggested that action be taken, dropping the Arch Demon's name, possibly contributing the first lead to the two organizations. He recommended that the two organizations start an investigation concerning the Arch Demon anomaly, advising the Church to assign Ciel to the case, while the Association began making preparations for what they expected was to come. The Reapers' Game After the sudden and abrupt demise of Ciel, both the Association and the Church went into a panic, as the trump card was so easily defeated. Once Ciel returned to the world of the living after the events of [http://murderseries.wikia.com/wiki/Murder_V:_The_Reapers%27_Game The Reapers' Game], the Church was greatly surprised. Even though she had just come back, they accepted her request for a temporary vacation, being left to sort out the Akibahara case from the submitted Reaper Incident Report. Fusion After the events of [http://murderseries.wikia.com/wiki/Murder_VI:_Fusion Fusion], Kirei Kotomine would proceed to submit the Fuse Incident Report to the Association from the [http://murderseries.wikia.com/wiki/Coalition_Headquarters Coalition Headquarters] through unspecified means. Shortly after that, upon reading the report and becoming fed up with the Association's hesitance to act, Aoko Aozaki confronts the vice director, Barthomeloi Lorelei, about the matter. Reluctantly, Lorelei explains that the notion of confronting an enemy like Arch Demon Akibahara, an enemy they do not even know the full nature of, would be suicide, but Aoko refutes her by saying that she has a plan, dropping the name of Shiki Tohno, before beginning to discuss her plan regarding the next Murder Game, implied to be the biggest of them all yet. The Ultimate Game - Right Hand of the Crimson Moon After the fall of the Arch Demon, the Holy Church and the Mage's Association had eased up significantly, believing that the end of the Murder Games had come, though much talk had been discussed in the background concerning what to do with the knowledge that there truly existed a greater multiverse out there, though little would come of it. With the belief that the Arch Demon was dead, and no representatives in the later subsequent events, they remained oblivious to not only the threat of Elliot, but also the other Murder Games continuing, notably The Sovionok Camp Incident and Legend of Zelda Extravaganza. After the events of Right Hand of the Crimson Moon, as well as the death of Kirei Kotomine, revealed to be the true mastermind, the Holy Church had come under heavy fire from the Mage's Association, who had accused them of abusing the power of the Arch Demon, despite claims that Kotomine was acting upon his own accord. Notable Members Clock Tower * Rin Tohsaka * Shirou Emiya Atlas * Sion Eltnam Atlasia General Members * Aoko Aozaki * Bazett Fraga McRemitz Auxiliary Forces * Shiki Tohno Former Members * Touko Aozaki - Archaeology, withdrew from the Association sometime before the events of The Ties That Bind. Trivia * The Clock Tower was originally set to be a setting within the afterlife of Right Hand of the Crimson Moon, but was cut due to time constraints. It is set to be recycled in Time Squad. Category:Organizations Category:Fusion Category:Monokuma Rising Category:Right Hand of the Crimson Moon Category:The Watchful Eyes